One Winged Angel
by Takari-san
Summary: COMPLETE! Takeru compares his feeling for Hikari with a philosophy... will this be a chance for him to confess how he feels? {Takari, supposedly a trilogy}
1. Chapter One

**One-Winged Angel**

**Pairing: Takari**

**Chapter One: A Simple Philosophy**

Takari-san: This fic will be a three chaptered Takari; I got the idea when sml and I were arguing for fun. You know? Kouji and Izumi are so cute and Takuya and Izumi but Kouzumi is cuter! The three of them remind me of Jenrya, Ryo and Ruki… I love those three… they're just so cute… and Kouji, Takuya and Izumi are just like them! Oh yeah, I don't own Digimon and the song featured in this chapter, now that that's settled. Enjoy yourself to this Takari

************************************************************************************************************

It was drizzling once more on the streets of Odaiba, the rainy season is back and most people just stay at their homes, keeping themselves warm and dry…

A teenager was walking alone in the side walk not minding the rain… The young man wore a green sweater, gray pants and a fisherman's hat… He raised his hands to feel a raindrop, a faint smile forming on his face…

'It's a nice feeling… to touch falling droplets…' he thought, he looked at the book he was carrying, a philosophy book, they needed it for class… he looked at it and smiled faintly once more, he was reading the book, he stumble upon something there that got him thinking though… he remembered what it was…

_'Everyone is a one-winged angel but it needs two wings to fly…'_

He shook his head in confusion, when he was a child his mother told him this as well… that everyone was an one-winged angel but it needs two wings to fly… his mother explained it to him… _'Everyone is a one-winged angel, so they need to find the partner of their wing in order to fly…'_ his mother's words echoed in his mind…  'A definition of love… that's what onee-chan said…' he thought… he shook his head in confusion. Why was he even thinking of these things anyway? When he was young, the first time he heard of this, he didn't mind. Why, you ask? The thought of it suddenly made him blush crimson… 'Kari…' he thought blushing, soon putting his hands in the pocket of his sweater and walked away.

*******

_In the morning when you wake up_

_Open your eyes to a new day_

_Look around at the things you've got_

_You've been so lucky along the way_

_Time to finish what you begun_

_Have the faith you're the one_

_Throw your hat high- up to the sun_

_Now face your greatest test_

_Use the lessons that you have learned_

_Your goal is to be the best_

_And claim the prize that you have earned_

_Ever since you were a young man_

_You've kept your eye on the master plan_

_To reach the top- and touch the sky_

_It's your destiny_

_To spread your wings and fly_

_You can do it if you really try_

_You can do it if you really try_

_Spread your wings and learn to fly_

_You can do it if you really, really try_

_Keep movin' forward and stay alive_

_Trust your hear and you'll survive_

_Follow your dreams, never let them die_

_It's your destiny_

_To spread your wings and fly_

'How fitting…' The young man thought bitterly. He just came home, welcomed by his mother who was obviously worried. He had just finished eating dinner and planned to listen to some music to brush of the things in his mind. Turning off his mp3 player he got up and approached his school bag, he planned on beginning on his weekend's homework. He sat down on his study chair and put all the work he needed to do on the desk and began…

It took him about 2 hours to finish and he soon went to bed… finding there wasn't anything else to do anyway…

"Takeru… what's wrong? You seem different lately…" Patamon chirped in, he just finished all the juice in his house and seemed full now.

"Iie… It's nothing Patamon, just zoned out I guess… maybe I got a cold because of the rain…" Takeru replied smiling at Patamon.

"You have a cold? Do you need some medicine? There's some downstairs…" Patamon said flying towards a green bean bag in the room, which was supposedly his bed.

"Iie Patamon… though I think a glass of juice is refreshing, though I believe you drank them all, didn't you Patamon?" TK laughed, tickling Patamon.

"Ha ha ha ha… stop that Takeru…" Patamon laughed.

"Hai, hai… I'm going to sleep now, okay? We're going to meet with the gang tomorrow… and don't go sneaking into the kitchen for candies… I locked them all up." TK said already in his pajamas, laughing faintly.

"You're mean Takeru…" Patamon pouted.

"I'm sorry Patamon; mom was getting angry already since a lot of our food has been vanishing especially at night… you really need to cut down on midnight snacks Patamon…" TK said turning off the lights going to his bed.

"Humph…" Patamon pouted, soon laying down on his "bed" and falling asleep.

"Oyasuminasai…" TK said falling asleep himself.

*******

Light slowly filled a young man's room, he woke up with a start, finding his partner Digimon sleeping chocolate stains on his mouth…

'How did he find the chocolate, or does he keep a hidden stash?' TK thought looking at his partner before going to the bathroom for a bath.

He came out a while later, fully dressed to be greeted by a cheerful Patamon.

"Takeru!" Patamon greeted in his usual squeaky cheerful voice.

"Hi Patamon, you know I woke up this morning and it seems like you something again… let's say chocolate?" TK said teasingly.

"Oh that… I found some downstairs so…" Patamon said to be disrupted by…

"Patamon…" TK said shaking my head.

"Gomen Takeru…" Patamon smiled apologetically.

"It's alright… why don't we go to that picnic now?" TK smiled.

"Yey!" Patamon smiled as they exited the room.

*******

Takeru walked slowly, entering the picnic area finding the digidestined sitting all sitting down laughing and having fun. He found Kari giggling with Yolei, 'must be having girl talk' Takeru thought.

He sat beside his big brother, Yamato and engaged in a conversation with him. The conversation ended quickly since before long Mimi made her fashionably late entry and his brother was gone with the wind and became Mimi's willing slave.

He sat there for a while, amusing himself by watching his brother act like some sort of idiot, a love sick idiot to be exact just like him. After a while, he found it quite boring, stood up, walked towards a tree, and hid at its shadow.

While there he found his eyes trapped in watching Hikari Yagami who was cheerfully laughing with Miyako, Mimi and Sora as the guys watched them with confused looks on their faces. His heart beat was going haywire. Kari soon stood up and went somewhere not know to Takeru and soon Takeru relaxed himself on the tree, his heart beat going back to normal.

'You look as beautiful as ever… my beautiful angel, Kari…' he thought before slowly drowsing off to dream land, not noticing a shadow of a female approach him.

*to be continued*

Takari-san: I know this is a bit rushed but I only have umm… five days before I update and I only have three fics… which is 'Through the Oddest Circumstance 4' {5th installment}, 'Understood' {my very first Shaman king fic, which is a Horo/ Tamao one-shot} and this… I'm in a verge of panic so gomen… I hope you enjoyed this and wait for the second chapter! R/R!

Next Chapter: **Half of Each Other**

Takeru soon wakes up and finds an angelic face watching him. They talk about their lives and Takeru is still confused of his feelings when he soon comes to the Realization that his "soul mate" or "half of his wing" is the angel in front of him. He realizes this but the question is, can he say it?

Takari-san: I hope you enjoyed… R/R! ^-^


	2. Chapter Two

**One-Winged Angel**

**Pairing: Takari**

**Chapter Two: Half of Each Other**

Takari-san: Must finish this soon… I don't own Digimon and I hope you like this one as much as the first chapter… I don't own Digimon as much as I wish for it, it's impossible. Let's begin… I hope this will please you as much as I pleased me… Enjoy…

*************************************************************************************************************

Brushing of the strands of hair that grew astray from his normal hairstyle, Takeru shielded his eyes from the blinding rays of the sun which still affected him even if he slept under the perfectly cool shade of a tree. He rubbed his eyes and finally regained his normal vision…

"Finally awake, eh… Takeru?" a voice from behind him said.

"Eh? Hikari, what are you doing here?" Takeru exclaimed when he turned around to find Hikari giggling softly.

"I was just passing by a while ago when I found you sleeping… you looked so cute so I've decided to watch you." Hikari smiled at him, making him blush lightly.

Cute, they always called each other that way… a term of endearment they used, as best friends of course they say it to each other, but there was something odd felt by Takeru. He scratched his cheek embarrassed 'What am I thinking… she always calls me cute, we're best friends it's logical. You're out of your mind if you actually think she umm… you know...' he thought blushing, its hue getting into a deeper shade.

"What wrong Takeru? Are you sick, I never knew you had rashes…?" Hikari commented.

"I-Iie… It's nothing…" He shook his head until the blushing was finally calmed down.

"Are you sure?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"H-Hai…" he stuttered.

"Well… okay… Honestly, I don't why you sound so nervous…" she giggled.

'Ah… her laugh is wonderful, music to my ears…' Takeru thought in a sort of daze.

"Takeru, are you in there? Yu-huh, Takeru are you still alive?" Hikari waved her hands in front of the dazed young man.

"H-Huh, what's wrong?" Takeru said blinking, coming out of his trance.

"You were in some sort of daze… you sure there's nothing wrong?" Hikari asked giggling.

"Y-Yeah… sorry 'bout that…" he blushed lightly.

"You know it's funny how our lives changed… how we used to be 8 year old kids kicking butts of evil Digimon, then 12 year old pre-teens still doing the same but much more mature… then now of 16 years just living life, lazily, all the excitement when we were kids gone down the drain…" Hikari commented as she observed the digidestined from above, all of them doing the things they do…

"We can still go to the Digiworld… and honestly, are you wishing for all the enemies we've encountered to come back to haunt us?" Takeru replied, watching her.

"Well, of course not! It just seems nice to relive those experiences since they were interesting, and yes we can still go to the Digiworld but it sometimes doesn't feel the same as the time when we were kids… I don't know if I'm just thinking like this because I'm growing up or being immature but I remember those times we've been there with I don't know, ignorance… The fact that we could learn a lot there then now we might want to but it's already hard to do so. I don't know, I'm sounding crazy and everything but I really miss those times, not necessarily those that involve us almost dying but learning what friendship is about and making new friends in each step of the way… It was bliss, I guess. I know you can't understand since I'm already beginning to say rubbish…" she was soon interrupted…

"No… I don't think it's rubbish but I think even if we don't learn much about friendship anymore, lot's of things are still mysteries and there are still a lot of things to discover… look at Yamato for example, he's 22 but he still learns a lot about his life each and everyday. He learned the meaning of it, he now knows he's not alone… see look at him, he was totally different from before, remember?" Takeru said watching his brother cheerfully smile with his closest friends namely Taichi, Sora and of course Mimi.

"I guess you're right… but then again look at Joe, he was a worry-wart when we were young and now look at him; he can take things under control unlike before… and well…" Hikari said.

"Isn't that a good thing that he finally gained confidence? Anyway all the things that happened and stopped in our lives happened for a reason… and that is still unsure if it affected us in a good or bad way but it is how life is… it continues on and we have to change for the better…" Takeru said running his hand through his golden-blonde hair.

"You're right!" she smiled brightly.

"You finally see the light…" Takeru snickered.

"Of course I can see the light, I'm not blind you know?" she replied sarcastically.

"Yeah well… I guess I'm definitely not blind since I can see her right here…" Takeru smiled.

"Humph…" Hikari pouted as Takeru managed to slip away from her sarcastic remark.

"I'm right aren't I? You are the light…" Takeru grinned lopsidedly.

"I guess…" she blushed lightly.

'She's blushing! It's a light blush but that's a start!' Takeru thought excitedly then gotten confused again, 'why am I so excited? She's just my best friend, right? Why am I acting like a love-sick puppy around her these days? What's wrong with me?' he thought sighing.

'Is this feeling the same as what my brother has been feeling with Mimi? Am I in love with Hikari? Is this feeling I feel called love?' Takeru thought, a brainstorm of thoughts shook his mind but his heart took the opportunity to reply… and finally Takeru understood… 'I see so that's what it was all along.' He grinned when he noticed a hand in front of his face.

"Daydreaming again, Takeru? Honestly… are you sure you're getting enough sleep?" Hikari said looking at him worriedly.

"Yeah of course I am!" he exclaimed.

"Does daydreaming give you a sugar rush or something? You seem so energetic." Hikari commented.

"No… but after thinking there for a while I finally solved a problem I've been stuck in for a very long time." He said; his trademark angelic smile on his face.

"That's good… was it about Math? I could've helped you with it…" Hikari smiled and started barraging him with Math questions he didn't care to understand.

'If you only knew…' he grinned, 'I guess I've already found my soul mate, my other half, the other one-winged angel who holds my other wing' he thought and then said four words that could change their lives forever…

"I love you Hikari"

"What did you say?" she gaped at him as he simply replied…

"I love you Hikari" he repeated simply.

After a few moments, he was seating there still, in a sort of daze, touching his cheek which was swollen… as he recalled the moments of a while ago, a tear drop finally made its way down his pale skin…

_He was there hoping she would reply with another I love you but instead a harsh slap landed on his face…_

_He gaped at her and she finally spoke, her face in tears…_

_"Don't you dare play with my feelings, I hate you Takeru" she cried and ran away, farther away from Takeru._

"Brother… is that you?" a figure who approaching said in a worried tone of voice.

"Yamato?" he turned around to find the spiky-blonde haired rock star brother of his and Mimi, his 'big sister' a.k.a his brother's girl friend.

"What happened?" They both rushed to his side…

He narrated the story to them and Mimi's eyes grew wide while Yamato's stayed its normal size…

"Whoever told you it was going to be that easy to say to a girl 'I love you'?" she glared at him, demanding an answer.

"Yamato, who else could?" Takeru shrugged as he watched Mimi's eyes narrow towards his brother's menacingly.

"Yamato, you might have forgotten how we got together, did you?" Mimi said trying to control her anger.

"Iie… of course not… why would I?" he sweatdropped, trying to run when a pair of hands caught him.

"Don't try and run Yamato and try to fix this with me, because if we don't Taichi won't be too happy and there would be graves for the three of us… me, you and Takeru…" Mimi said pointing at the three of them, counting her of course as Takeru just sweatdropped in the background.

"Well yeah… you're right…" Yamato said as they began discussing plans…

*******

"That's so sweet Yamato!" Mimi exclaimed as she hugged her boyfriend and kissed him softly on the lips.

"The problem is if I can pull this all of…" Takeru looked doubtfully at a letter that he tightly gripped.

"You can do it… and please don't say it as if you didn't care like last time…" Matt remarked.

"Show her how much you love her!" Mimi exclaimed excitedly.

"H-hai…" Takeru sweatdropped

"Just don't lose confidence in yourself and don't think she doesn't love you because she wouldn't have acted like that if she didn't" the two said in unison.

"H-hai…" Takeru sweatdropped once more

"Well… good luck…" the two grinned walking away to go back to Taichi and Sora.

"Hai… thanks…" he murmured.

'Yeah… thanks because I'll need all the luck I can get…' he thought and looked at the letter again…

'No, I must do it for the sake of my soul mate… the bearer of my other wing…'

*to be continued*

Takari-san: Busted… yup, Takeru my friends was busted… so rare for me to do since I simply love that overly cute bishounen but it is cute ne? Aren't you thinking of what is their plan? No? {Sweatdrops} Oh well you can't win them all… {Sigh}

Next Chapter: **Together Until the End of Time**

Takeru pushes through his plan but he is still afraid of rejection, since he got rejected by Hikari once already… Can he finally get his love and part of his wing… or is his attempt still in vain? All this in the last installment of the one-winged angel series…

Takari-san: The plot is quite cliché but it's another 'Takeru has a plan' sort of thing like in Friendship bracelets but this time it's different, no cute little treasure hunt for our leading bishoujo this time… Anyway, wait for the next installment and find out… R/R


	3. Chapter Three

**One-Winged Angel**

**Pairing: Takari**

**Chapter Three: Together Until the End of Time**

Takari-san: Okay here's the last installment… Since most are probably puzzled by the title after I read the reviews, I decided to explain… The One-winged Angel here is not the one in which God cuts of one wing and kicks the angel out of heaven but another one. It's based on God making humans as the closest to angels, giving them one wing each and in order to go back up to him, the human must find the part of his wing, the partner of his wing or soul mate. That is what silver moonlight told me anyway… Enjoy this last installment. I don't own Digimon.

*******

Takeru clutched his shirt tightly; this is it, his last hope. Bearing the crest of hope, he was usually optimistic but this time he couldn't help thinking of the worst that may happen. He was already rejected once… Should he really believe Yamato and Mimi that he has a chance? Life rarely had second chances… Why should he have one?

Trying to brush those thoughts out of his mind, he nervously inserted a letter into Hikari's locker. He was about to run when he was stopped by something hard, a pillar of strength, Taichi.

"Hello there Takeru…" Taichi said forcing a smile.

"Hey, Taichi…" Takeru said, he ran, trying to pass him but was stopped by Taichi's arm. He was dead, if Hikari told her brother what happened, how he made her cry… well, who knows what Taichi will do to him.

"Where are you going Takeru? I need to have a talk with you…," he said. Takeru surely thought it sounded as if Taichi was going to kill him.

He slowly nodded, not finding the words to reply.

"I heard of what you did to my sister." He said slowly.

"Look Taichi… I'm sorry. I really am…" Takeru bowed asking for forgiveness.

"You don't love Hikari then?" Taichi looked at him testily.

"Of course I do… I was just tactless then, I sounded insincere… I'm really sorry about that." Takeru bowed once more.

"Don't say sorry to me, tell that to Hikari. Yamato told me about your plan… good luck then." Taichi said walking away, "but don't think I'll go easy on you when you try and become my brother-in-law." He said waving his hand as a sign of good-bye.

"W-What?" Takeru stuttered, blushing uncontrollably for a while until he remembered he had to run before Hikari finds him. He was also in shock that Taichi didn't murder him but he guessed that Taichi was just in a good mood today.

*******

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Hikari banged her head on her locker. The day was boring, and became even more boring and even heart wrenching that she didn't talk to Takeru at all the whole day.

Yes, it was mainly her fault that they weren't in speaking terms but it was also partly his… 

Tears now threatened to fall as she remembered how out of the blue Takeru just confessed his love for her. She couldn't help feeling that Takeru was just playing around with her, he sounded so insincere… he might have found out that she liked him and decided to tease her about it. She couldn't help it… she was a pessimist.

Opening her locker, she arranged her books neatly before her eyes fell on a piece of parchment she never saw before… but seeing the signature imprinted on it her main guess was it was from Takeru. Afraid to open the letter her hand just remained frozen on top of it…

"Hikari!" smiled her genki purple-haired best friend.

"Miyako…" smiled Hikari turning around, her hand, which was frozen, was moved by her to wave at Miyako.

After a few moments, Miyako was right beside her, wearing her cat-like grin, looking at her suspiciously.

"W-What?" she asked backing away.

"Love letter, eh?" Miyako grinned, holding up the parchment she was looking at a while ago.

"W-What are you talking about?" Hikari stuttered.

"Who's the lover boy… let's see…" Miyako said slowly opening the parchment.

"H-Hey…" Hikari said snatching it away from Miyako.

"Oh come on… well, you could tell me later, I think I heard Koushiro calling…" she smiled before vanishing, going to the direction of the computer room.

Hikari was once again left with the letter; mustering up enough courage… she slowly took of the seal.

Hikari,

I'm sorry… I guess I went a bit too fast and sounded insincere… but I just wanted you to know I meant every single word I said. Mainly that's why I'm writing this as a sign of truce. Can we be in speaking terms again?

I've been reading our book in class a lot lately… it's kinda cool… in one part it said that God created humans as the closest to angels and that He gave them each one wing… so in order for humans to come to heaven they must fly and find the one with the other half of there wing. It's a definition of love, have you heard about this? 

It's my basis I guess of finding out what love is. I thought you are the bearer of my wing, maybe it's true… hey, can you meet up with me later, at the park, nothing special… at five.

Thanks Hikari, I'll always love you…

, Takeru

Tears threatened to fall again but she stopped it and ran quickly towards the park.

*******

Taking off his hat from his head, Takeru was once again nervous. Hikari might not come… his mind chanted as he brushed off the sweat that had collected at his head.

He was taking another big risk in what he was about to do but he had to do it. Without taking risks, no one would have been able to achieve anything. The bigger the risk the bigger the gain.

Putting the earphones of his mp3 player on his ears, he turned it on trying to drown his anxiety with music.

  
_Why, do you always do this to me?  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
How come, you act like this?  
Like you just don't care at all.  
  
Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away.  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why?  
  
It's not supposed to feel this way.  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day.  
It's not supposed to hurt this way.  
I need you, I need you, I need you…  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why  
  
Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart  
  
Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even when you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why?  
  
It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why?  
  
So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
Go ahead and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
I could feel I could feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I could feel I could feel you baby, why?  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me  
  
It's not supposed to hurt this way.  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day.  
It's not supposed to hurt this way.  
I need you, I need you, I need you…  
Tell me, are you and me still together?   
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why?_

He sighed, his mp3 player always did that, made him hear fitting songs on his attitude and feelings… but that, that was a bit too fitting. He sighed, the song made him more nervous. Sweat was making its way down his face again. He was shaking too…

"Takeru?" a voice said sounding unsure.

Turning around Takeru found Hikari looking at him.

"Hikari…" Takeru smiled.

"I read your letter…" she blushed.

"I guess you did…" he blushed as well.

"Takeru… I don't know what to say…" Hikari turned crimson.

"Then don't say anything…" Takeru kidded.

"Takeru!" Hikari exclaimed.

"I was just kidding…" Takeru smiled, "I guess we're in speaking terms again, huh?"

"Yeah…" Hikari grinned.

"So you don't hate me anymore?" Takeru asked unsure.

"On the contrary..." Hikari blushed.

"W-What?" Takeru managed to say though nervously.

"I love you…" Hikari looked down at the ground.

"Y-You do?" Takeru stuttered.

"Yeah, one-winged angel…" smiled Hikari, patting him on the head.

"I can be human; I can be a one-winged angel, for all I care. I just know that whatever I am I'll always love you." Takeru smiled pulling her into a gentle kiss.

A moment of bliss… but Takeru knew he would have more as the days go by… Pulling away from the kiss, he gave her his cute angelic smile. They looked at each other for a while before…

"Whatever you are… I'll always be your soul mate. I can be the bearer of your other wing, or just plain human as long as you love me and I love you." Hikari said after the kiss.

"Hey… what if I'm a worm?" Takeru asked jokingly.

"I'll have to think about that one…" Hikari played along.

"Ouch… that hurt." Takeru said pretending to be emotionally stabbed.

"Aww… did I hurt you?" Hikari asked in a baby voice as Takeru nodded, "Let me make it better…" she said kissing him softly.

*******

"I guess it went fine after all…" Yamato smiled happily watching both Takeru and Hikari chase each other lovingly, from a bush.

"Yeah…" Mimi said blissfully.

"No, he still has one more thing to do…" Tai glared at the two sternly.

"What is that?" Sora asked curiously.

"… to pass being my brother-in-law…"

*owari*

Takari-san: . I can't believe my second trilogy is over… though the idea of an epilogue for this one is hitting me… I'm not sure about it yet… still Takeru and Hikari were so sweet!!! O__O  They were both so cute!!! ^____^ anyway, I have to cut this short since I'm still working on another fic… The song featured this time was "Why" by Avril Lavigne. It's a great song! I don't own it and I can't sing it. Bye folks… R/R


End file.
